User blog:JPhil2.0/My First Anniversary
Hello Ladies and Gents, Today Marks my One-year anniversary of being on the ERB Wiki. Let me begin by telling you, that this amazing year was not wasted. I do not regret any moment of it; the good times, and bad. First off, I felt that this quote best describes my thankfulness towards you all. Next, I would like to share some Special Recognitions. You may choose to read them all, or you can just read your own. Special Recognitions User:Firebrand795 Where do I begin? I've really gotten to know you since January, and I will never be the same! You're an amazing best friend: You've been there when I've been happy, sad, and otherwise. I wish I could do the same for you. I wouldn't be here without you. User:NightFalcon9004 Good Old Max. I had the honor of meeting you in person, and may I say, you are a respectable person. You and I see eye to eye on a lot of things, but sometimes we have our disagreements. Nonetheless, I still am grateful for you being an amazing friend. User:Scrawland Scribblescratch Scraw, you may not see me as a friend, but I owe you great thanks. You were the first person to greet me, and talk to me here. You were helpful when I didn't know what I was doing. You're a reasoned person, and a smart one as well. User:SierraStalker Ashley, you've stuck by me longer than most. You stopped me from leaving when times got tough, and I could never be more thankful. You've made this year a year of honesty. You made this year a year of happiness. <3 User:Wachowman Wach, we don't always get along. But I don't see us as anything less then friends. You are a strong person. You are a father, what many people strive for. You do your job, and very well at that. You make great parodies, and I will never forget the one you made with me :P User:MrAwesome300 You're not here anymore, and I miss you. There's no one who can replace you. As you wrote on your userpage: "I am, and always shall be, your friend" Thank you. User:ShoopDaKev It's been a while, but you were always great! You were funny and made times amazing. But you were also reasoned and serious when it was time to be. Many thanks. User:WonderPikachu12 How could I forget you Matt? You are one of the most reasoned people on the Wiki. You have made me aware of when it's time to buckle down and assist. You've been a large contributor to the peace as well. I'm forever grateful. User:Awesomesix A6, we've had a lot of fun. Chat is where we mostly joke around. Late nights would never be as fun, if you weren't there. You are experienced, and I want to last as long as you have. Thank you. User:LakuitaBro01.2 Our rap battles were probably some of the most spirited I've been in. Thank you lak for making this year a great one. User:Ynkrdlevin17 Ryan, we will always have a mutual respect for each other. You were there when times were tough, and you're still here. You've done a great service to me and to the Wiki. User:Four4 My Nigga! Thank you for your amazing words and uplifting spirit. You will always be my friend, and honestly a wise mentor. User:BackToTheFuturama86 BTTF, we see eye to eye on a lot of things as well. We both love movies, and are quite knowledgeable in them. You are another one of my best friends. User:J1coupe Jason, Long live The Doctor. You kept the place well for as long as you've been a Bureau. You're always a friendly counsel, and I cannot thank you enough. User:Loygansono55 Loygo, you've given me feedback and assistance on everything I've asked you to. You are a well-rounded person, and the Wiki wouldn't be the same without this GREAT SCOT! User:Negative IV Dani, you were there when times were at there worst. You are an excellent person, and an even better friend. You practically lifted me up, and gave my the courage to face my problems. Thank you. User:Nikki Lee 1999 Nikki, you told me that I make you smile. I'm happy to say that you do the same for me. You're always in great heart and I can never forget the times we talk. User:Joeaikman Joe bby, you have been more and more friendly as the months have gone on. I look forward to more times with you. User:Dragonsblood23 Though you can be a complete fool sometimes, I enjoy our logical conversations. To many more! User:DudeWithASuit Suits > Tuxes. You have been a great friend, I regret the times we've fought. User:Ximena 13 Thank you for your great service to the Wiki. You've definitely changed the outcome of this year, making it much better. Though we don't always agree, you're still a great person. User:Captain Warrior We both arrived close to each other. You have been an amazing friend. CW, I hope we are here for many more years! And that ends the Special Recognition. If you feel you've been left out, you have not. I thank each and everyone of you for what you do here. Even though you many not be on the blog, you are in my thoughts. Finally, I want to sincerely thank you all for what you do. The Wiki would not be the way it is today without all your efforts. You may feel insignificant, but I assure you, you are part of a much bigger friendship. A year as come and gone, and it will again soon enough. I love you all, to many more! JPhil2.0 (Jordan R. Phillips) P.S. for those of you who thought I might be leaving, I am not. Category:Blog posts